Delusion
by Azecreth
Summary: Illusions can be powerful and dangerous things. Not only can they trick other people, but if one isn't careful they can trick the creator as well. Yet in this time of crisis, that might just be what Neo needs


**A/N: Inspired by someone I know. It may get another chapter, it may not. I suppose we'll see what sort of mood I'm in.**

* * *

Fire was everywhere. It burned and raged, the smell of ash mixing with burned flesh and iron. The air was filled with crackling, the sound of fighting in the distance, the screech of Grimm overhead, metal creaking and snapping, as well as the occasional explosion from ignited ordinance.

Through it all stumbled Neo, her umbrella shredded and in tatters, her clothes stained with so much ash, dirt, blood, and oil as to be black. She moved through the broken corpse of the Atlesian Airship, searching with single minded intent for one person. Sure, she did what Cinder wanted, but her ultimate loyalty was only to Roman.

That was what made this situation all the more frustrating. Her 'allies' were busy with their plans, and couldn't be bothered, leaving her to search for Roman alone. It had been devastating to see the ship crash, but she had held out hope. Roman had a knack for surviving, and he had been winning the fight when she was tossed off the airship. He would be fine.

The problem was just finding him in the first place. An Atlesian Airship was a big thing, especially after it had hit the ground and exploded, casting random chunks and segments up to miles away. Naturally, locating a single person in all of that was difficult at best.

Surveying the remains of the bridge, a sigh escaped before Neo moved to another large pile of rubble. She stuck her umbrella in and lifted, using it as a lever to shift larger pieces of rubble so she could see within, just in case Roman had been buried. It was grueling work, but it had to be done.

Muscles trembled to keep the steel beam aloft as she ducked, peering beneath as she searched for any sign of that elusive yet familiar orange within. With no sign though she let it drop, disappointed once more.

An ash cloud rose as the beam slammed back down, earning a hacking cough as she waved it away. The cumulative effects of sticking around here probably wouldn't be too good but at the moment she didn't care. Finding Roman was the only thing that mattered.

Then she saw it. It was hidden away in one of the myriad of shadows cast by burning fires, hidden by the night and only occasionally lit up by bursts of sparks from a nearby severed power conduit. Her eyes widened in shock as she stumbled over, nearly tripping on a decapitated office chair before collapsing of her own accord. Trembling limbs reached out to take it, to confirm that it was what she thought it was.

And in that moment, hope died.

Overall, Roman's hat was surprisingly intact. A bit singed, wet, and ragged on the edge, but nonetheless intact. Yet Neo was not comforted. Indeed, her hope had turned into a morbid certainty and dread. Roman would not have left this behind, and it was unlikely that it had blown off. No, this could only mean one thing.

Tears budded in the corners of her eyes as she held the hat close and curled up amidst the ruins, head bowed to be as close as she could. Repressed emotions spilled out at once, anger and agony and sadness and cold fury. Roman was gone, and that girl in red, Ruby, was responsible. She would make her pay, slowly, painfully, until the scythe wielder was begging for death as a mercy that Neo would be all too glad to give. But for now, she mourned what had been lost.

Then it occurred to her, a radical idea that she never would have considered if she wasn't in such a state. Who was to say that Roman was gone? No, he could be with her even now. It wouldn't be easy, but it a price that she was willing to pay.

So she took a deep breath to calm herself and focus as she brought Roman to mind, clinging all the tighter to his hat. She focused on every detail, the white suit, the orange hair, the way he walked, the way he talked, his cocky grin, his pickpocketing skills. Everything that she could remember as she activated her Semblance.

Then it was done. The illusion was stable even if it did prove a drain on her energy, not that that mattered to her. She braced herself and opened her eyes to see what she had hoped, a smile breaking out across her features at the image of Roman that stood in front of her.

"Hey, sorry for making you worry," Roman said with a grin, running a hand through his hair as he surveyed the scene that he was in. "Man, Red really did a number on this place." Or rather the crashing ship did, but since she was responsible it was all the same.

Neo nodded, glad that he was back even if she knew that he was a fake. Like this she could pretend, almost...believe that he was still alive. Fighting back unwanted tears, she moved to hand him her hat before pausing. That was right, contact like that would risk breaking the illusion, and she didn't want to do the process again.

Fortunately, Roman waved her off. "Thanks, but you keep it. I can get a new one later."

Neo nodded once more and donned the hat, shifting it until it sat comfortably on her head. With that done she rose back to her feet, moving to stand at Roman's side once more with her umbrella held carefully in her grasp. She looked up at him for direction, trusting in him.

"The Grimm are gonna be swarming this place soon. Come on, let's get out of here." Their eyes met, Roman his same cocky self and Neo the willing accomplice, and together they headed off into the night. The world would not wait, and neither would Neo or Roman.


End file.
